


因命

by Aadan



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Relationships: 賀呈/陳寸
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

“哢啦——”一串鑰匙被擱置在玄關的鞋櫃上，陳寸脫了鞋，隨意地丟在一邊，就這樣直接地坐在地上。  
靜悄悄的。  
空蕩蕩的。  
屬於那個人的痕跡已經沒有了。  
是的，他剛剛分手，跟在一起四年的男朋友分手了。他的心總有一種空落落的感覺，怎麼可能不捨得呢？在一起四年啊，整整四年啊，說起來也是心酸，四年了，可是這麼長的一段感情，卻敵不過一句“她能讓我有更好的前途”。  
前男友是他的大學學長，他們在部門的聯誼中認識，小萌新總是被調侃的物件，而那個人卻幫他解圍，就是這樣。然後進一步地，再進一步地，那個人讓陳寸淪陷在他的“愛”裡。  
可誰又知道這不過是一場遊戲罷了。  
若不是半年前他發現了他手機裡莫名其妙的消費短信，若不是他拜託人調查，若不是他親自抓到他和別人在一起，恐怕他現在都還被蒙在鼓裡，當著別人眼中的跳樑小丑。  
怪他太笨，才被人這樣欺騙。莫關山一早就提醒過他了，這樣的男人不可能相信，儘管自己曾經懷疑過，卻還是被他一次小驚喜、一句“我愛你”所感動。果然莫關山是對的。  
他現在已經分手了，還好，還好。  
可是他心裡還是很難過。  
他不知道為什麼，為什麼自己總是被欺騙。  
小的時候爸爸騙他說帶他去吃好吃的，卻是把他丟在了不知道哪裡的地方。小學的時候老師騙他說幫忙，可是那條繩子還是勒得他很痛。可是他卻是不長記性，大學四年就這樣被人欺騙了感情。他是不是就要那麼慘啊？  
他捂著自己的心臟，那塊地方疼得他快要死了，他一下子不知道是因為被前男友欺騙痛，還是從小到大都那麼慘痛。  
他撞著身後的門，身體的疼痛分散了他的注意力，他流著淚，流著流著就睡著了。

“嘀嘀——嘀嘀嘀嘀——”手機裡設置的鬧鈴響了。陳寸睜開眼睛，他竟就在門關這裡睡了一夜。是啊，哪裡會有人還時時刻刻看著自己呢？哪怕是莫關山，他也有自己的生活啊。  
他抹了一把臉，脖子酸酸疼疼的，是昨天睡得不好的緣故。他爬起來，進了浴室。就算他再怎麼難受都好，誰的日子不是日子呢？他該振作，他不能每次都指望著誰來救。  
熱水從頭頂澆到腳，看著鏡子，他的眼圈還是紅，眼皮也是腫的。他揉了揉臉，用手推出一個笑來。  
“對，就是這樣。”他看著鏡子裡的自己，“陳寸，別讓別人看不起你。”他澆透了全身，熱水卻還是澆不熱他的心。他關了水龍頭，擦乾身體，隨便套上衣服就出了門。  
莫關山打電話來約他出去打球，他知道莫關山是關心他，從他到了莫家之後，莫關山就一直是這樣的，從來沒有因為他跟他們不一樣就欺負他取笑他。他也沒敢拂了莫關山的意。  
等他到了才發現莫關山還帶了一個他完全不認識的人來。  
黑色的頭髮隨意地用手梳到腦後，黑色的T恤搭配著深色的運動褲，露出來的地方肌肉線條相當明顯。走在他身邊應該不需要擔心搶劫這樣的事情吧？  
不對，他怎麼在想著這些東西，對人家也太不禮貌了！  
“寸頭，這是賀天的哥哥，叫呈哥就行。”莫關山道。  
陳寸便點頭朝著人喊了一聲“呈哥”。  
賀呈也朝他點了點頭。  
莫關山把他拉到一邊，“我沒想過他會來的，是賀天叫的，不過也沒關係，照常打球就行了。”  
賀天還是一頭頂過來，“我呢我呢？莫仔那我呢？”  
莫關山翻了一個大白眼，隨口說道：“這是賀天。”  
“還有呢還有呢？”賀天半趴在他身上，笑眯眯的。  
“艸你特喵別得寸進尺啊！”莫關山推開他，一個籃球就砸過去。賀天笑嘻嘻地就接住了，拍在地上運起了球。  
陳寸無奈，只看著他們笑。  
賀天攬著莫關山強硬地要和他組隊，陳寸便點點頭，走向了賀呈，“呈哥，我打得不好，你就……”  
賀呈揉了揉他的圓寸：“沒事，我帶著你。”  
陳寸摸了摸臉，應了聲“好”。

連打了幾場下來，陳寸已經身上都是汗，現在就舒服多了。他坐在那裡休息，看著場上賀呈1V2，打得依舊毫無壓力，想想自己或許上場才是在拖人家後腿吧，只不過人沒介意。  
幾個人停下來時，就沒看見原本坐在長椅上的陳寸了。路燈下只剩下一張堆著書包和籃球袋，撲棱蛾子繞著燈飛著。  
“人呢？！”莫關山一緊張，抓著賀天的衣領，“他人呢？！跑哪兒去了？！艸！！怎麼就把人給丟了？！”  
“冷靜點，冷靜點！”賀天鉗住他，“別擔心，沒事的。”  
“應該還在這附近，分頭找找吧。”賀呈道。  
“你們肯定渴了吧？我去買了水。”陳寸就這樣突然在他們後背出現，把懷裡的運動飲料分給他們，“這邊的自助販賣機壞了，我去了另一邊，比較遠。”   
看他還帶著滿臉的笑，莫關山一下子就泄了氣。  
“以後要記得說一聲，知道了吧？”賀呈捏捏他的臉。  
“嗯，我知道了。”陳寸點點頭。  
“好了，這裡離我家很近，就到我家吃午飯吧。順便洗洗。”賀天道。他捏捏莫關山的肩膀，“走吧。”  
“下次再一起打球吧。”賀呈把手裡的籃球遞給陳寸。  
“好。”陳寸把球接過來，看了看球，又抬頭看著他，應了一聲，揚起一個燦爛的笑。


	2. 中

玩在一起幾個月，陳寸也開始慢慢地知道賀呈這個人，早早地從家裡單獨脫離出來，自己做生意，跟家裡的聯繫大多是通過賀天，只是再具體些他也不是很清楚，本身也不是喜歡打聽別人的人，莫關山關心的對象也只是放在賀天身上，其他人也是順便做一個簡單瞭解而已。  
而現在的情形是，他們兩個人在吃飯。沒有賀天和莫關山，其實一開始是有的，只是中途有其他的事情就離開了。四人晚餐就這樣變成兩人。  
陳寸坐在賀呈的對面，悄咪咪地抬眼看他，他的手非常漂亮有力，切著牛排時乾淨俐落，而自己快把盤子給切了牛肉還是沒斷。相當苦惱，他其實很想上手直接抓著咬。  
賀呈切好了自己盤裡的牛排，徑直就和陳寸的換了，“吃這一份吧。”陳寸先是懵了一下，然後就反應過來了，忙道了一聲謝。賀呈嘴角掛著笑，道沒什麼。  
一頓飯吃得還算和諧。  
陳寸現在遇見這些好，在心中難免就會開始比較，四年的前男友都不曾這樣考慮周到，甚至不清楚自己的口味和喜好，所有的事情都要自己去迎合，久了其實會累的，但他從不曾發覺。其實哪怕他當初問他一句你想吃什麼都好，現在也……算了，哪裡還有現在呢？今天是賀天說的吃西餐，自己並沒有喜歡或不喜歡，但是能有一個人這樣照顧自己的感受，確實是會不經意間讓人心頭一暖。到底是閱歷也不一樣，性格也不一樣。其實他不該拿他們來比較，這樣不僅讓自己曾經的卑微變得更加不堪，連帶著還貶低了自己的感情，對那個“騙子”的感情。  
或許他是喜歡過自己的，只是自己確實沒有辦法帶給他更多的利益。  
他被那麼多人騙過了，曾經給以為自己會習慣，沒想到還是很難受，他什麼時候能夠擺脫這倒楣催的命運呢？  
他又看向對面的人。  
如果是賀呈呢？賀呈會騙我嗎？  
陳寸想得恍惚，全然未曾發覺自己喝了多少的酒，臉上的紅雲越來越濃，周圍的一切越來越模糊，正中間的那個人卻越來越清晰，陳寸突然開始嘿嘿嘿地笑。手中的酒杯被他晃著晃著就到了賀呈的手上。  
“好甜的……”陳寸嘟囔一句。  
“甜也不能再喝了，”賀呈把酒杯放到桌子上， “再喝就醉了。”  
“沒關係，”陳寸抓著他的手臂，眯著眼睛笑，“你就把我帶回家就好了。”  
賀呈皺起眉，“不怕我嗎？”他蹲在他面前，“我要是想對你做什麼壞事呢？”  
陳寸歪著頭，“你會嗎？”他又吸了吸鼻子，“你不會的，你不會的嘛。”他不自覺地晃著賀呈的手，嘟嘟囔囔的話越說越迷糊。  
“好。”賀呈反手捏住他的手，“走吧，我們回去了。”  
陳寸點點頭，抬起眼睛，“回家嗎？”他搖搖晃晃地站起來，“那我們就回家吧。”  
賀呈虛虛地圈著陳寸的肩膀，牽著他的手，帶著他走。

最後還是賀呈背著他回的家。陳寸喝了酒，走了幾步就開始眯眼睛了，嘟囔著困了，賀呈就把他背了起來，陳寸一直扭來扭去，時不時還嘿嘿嘿地笑，邊鬧邊說著什麼“你不會的”這樣的胡話，賀呈也不問他說什麼，他說什麼，他就應他幾句，聽到他笑就夠了。  
炎熱的夏季沒有風，黏膩的汗水附著在兩個人相貼著的皮膚，陳寸不知覺蹭著賀呈的脖子，嘟嘟囔囔地就睡過去了。  
賀呈無奈地笑著。  
有風吹過來了。

陳寸睜開眼睛，迷迷糊糊地爬起來，懵了一會兒才發現哪裡有什麼不對勁兒，啊咧咧？這裡是？？他怎麼睡在地上？？他掀開被子爬起來，走了幾步，到處看了看，這裡看起來像是一個偏日式的房間，但是擺放的東西都是黑色系的，他拿起一個放在矮桌子上的黑色透明的玻璃雕像，那是不規則的方塊裡還有一個被束縛的人。  
他放下那個雕像，聽到門外有人在說話。他拉開門出去，外面卻是一個人都沒有。循著聲音走，到聲音消失的時候他已經是找不到回去的路了。他想著，既然是已經出了房門，只能是在這不熟悉的地方亂走了。  
昨天晚上他和賀呈在一起的，後來他喝醉了以後，應該就是賀呈把他帶回家了吧，雖然知道賀呈很有錢，但是在別人家迷路家真是第一次呢。這麼大的地方，他再多走幾遍可能還會迷路吧。  
不對，這種時候是感慨別人家大的時候嗎？！  
好不容易繞到了一個看起來像是小花園的地方，陳寸走下來，看這日頭，大概也是中午了吧。因為是夏天，就算綠蔭濃密，撲面而來的熱風也讓他往後退了好幾步。  
“您好~！”  
突然從後面響起的聲音和搭在他的肩膀上的手，陳寸腦子裡閃過那久遠的記憶畫面，“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
賀呈沖過來的時候陳寸正蹲在地上雙手捂著耳朵喊叫，他身後穿著制服的女孩子一臉不知所措，哪哪哪不是，“我，我也不知道……”  
賀呈把陳寸摟住，“陳寸，看著我，我在這裡，陳寸。”  
陳寸抬起頭，恐懼還在他的眼睛裡，見到賀呈，他立馬摟著他的脖子，抱著他哭：“救救我！救救我！”在他的眼睛裡，好像他的後面有著比洪水猛獸更加可怕的東西，緊緊追著他不放，“他要抓到我了！他要抓到我了！怎麼辦？？！”  
“別怕，我會保護你的，別怕，看著我，我在這裡。”賀呈抱緊他，拍著他的後背，“我會一直在的，別怕。”


	3. 下

冷靜下來的陳寸也自覺丟臉了，他抓著賀呈倒給他的溫水，借著喝水假裝鴕鳥。賀呈也不強迫他，只在他喝光了的水杯裡又倒了半杯水。  
“……真是…好丟臉吧？”陳寸還是開口了，他摸了摸自己的圓寸，不好意思地笑了笑。  
賀呈看著他皺著的眉頭和摩擦著水杯口的大拇指，道：“沒關係，沒什麼人看見的。”  
“那就好……”  
“……”  
“……”  
短暫的沉默後，陳寸道：“……那是因為，以前發生了一些…事情，所以我…我不太喜歡別人在我背後叫我……應該，嚇到你們了吧？”他小心翼翼地抬眼看賀呈。  
“不，沒有。”賀呈道，他伸開手臂，把陳寸抱進懷裡，“沒事的，我說過了，我會在你身邊的。”  
陳寸嗅到賀呈身上淡淡的香和細微的汗水味，那是一種讓他莫名安心的氣味，他不自覺向賀呈更靠近了一些。

陳寸最近有一個超級大的煩惱。真的很大，大到他每次看到賀呈的時候都會想到，大到他每次想起賀呈的時候也會順道一起浮上腦海。  
“你說，賀呈到底是不是喜歡我啊？？？”  
“啊？！？”莫關山停下打遊戲的手，皺著眉頭一臉迷惑地看著旁邊托腮思考的陳寸。“他還能不喜歡你？？？你開什麼玩笑？？？”  
“他喜歡我嗎？”陳寸托著腮看向他，“你從哪裏看出來的啊？我是真的非常認真地在問這個問題哦。”  
莫關山真是誰都不服，就服這樣子的呆瓜，“上次我們出去玩，你們兩個互餵霜淇淋的事情你記不記得，啊，我和賀天兩個人正正是談戀愛的人欸，你們兩個倒好，撒了我們滿臉的狗糧。”莫關山直接丟了遊戲機，抱著胸正經地生氣，“還有上上次去海邊，說好的賽跑，你們兩個跟串通好了一樣，啊，一開始賀呈就把你抱起來跑了，我跟賀天在旁邊看著，woc這還是比賽嗎？？這確定不是撒狗糧的？？？”  
“可是賀天也把你背起來了啊。”陳寸想了想，說道。  
“所以啊！還有上上上次我們去吃燒烤……”莫關山一拍大腿，“我去你其實是來秀恩愛的吧！你走開走開，別妨礙老子打遊戲，氣死了艸！”  
“沒有啊，我沒有這個意思啊。山哥，你快幫我看看，你說他是喜歡我的對吧阿山，莫莫！”陳寸抓著莫關山的肩膀，小孩子撒嬌一樣地嚷嚷。  
“哎你好煩啊！”莫關山真實受不了，“由小到大一到關鍵時候你就變成呆瓜！你說說，我爸媽明明那麽聰明，教你你怎麼就愣是不會呢？”莫關山真是無奈，歎了一口氣，“我跟你說吧，賀呈喜歡你，那是肯定沒跑的，不然他對你那麽好幹嘛，你看賀天還是他弟弟呢，也沒見他怎麼怎麼樣啊。再說了，你不也是接受得挺快的嗎，怎麼這個時候就打囫圇了呢？”  
“你也知道我嘛，就是傻總是被騙啊，所以……”他瞄了一眼莫關山，“反正還有你在呀，我就不怕了。”  
哎喲，這話說得莫關山啊，都實在是不好意思再恨鐵不成鋼一樣地揍他了，“我是覺得賀呈這個人是真挺不錯的。”  
“我也是這麼覺得的。”陳寸瞇著眼睛笑。  
“.……”【嗯，我不想說話了.JPG】  
“吶吶，其實我煩惱也不是沒有原因的啊，不然的話，呈哥他為什麼不……”  
手機鈴聲及時響起來，打斷了陳寸的話。  
“餵，呈哥，什麼事啊？”這甜嘰嘰的聲音讓莫關山覺得雞皮疙瘩都起了一身了都。  
“後天，去爬山吧。”  
“爬山？”陳寸顯示迷惑(⊙_⊙)?為啥要去爬山？？  
“嗯。”賀呈的聲音裡帶著莫名的笑意。  
“好啊。”  
掛了電話，陳寸喜滋滋地拉著莫關山準備東西，“爬山，爬山，爬山！”忘乎所以連之前要說的話都忘記了。

賀呈見到陳寸的時候著實覺得可愛又好笑，陳寸穿著一身淺灰色的運動服，深灰色的條紋側貼著，還穿了一雙嶄新的爬山鞋，估計也是特地跑去買的，而更厲害的是，他背了一個巨大的包，本來就是四個人裏面最小只的，現在被揹包一襯，看著就更小了。  
陳寸認真地一本正經地一件一件數給他聽，帶的東西有水，有傘，有零食，有防曬噴霧，還有煮東西用的全自動電池鍋等等。賀呈一聽，只怪自己沒有跟他說清楚，其實不需要帶那麽多東西。他扶了一下額頭，只想著，帶的東西可以放在車上，沒關係的。（（陳寸想得特別開心，後面爬山的時候沒背揹包都沒發覺。  
要爬的山其實也不遠，就在城郊附近，賀呈開車到山腳下，停車爬山。  
“這裡有兩條路，一條基本上是鋪了階梯的，比較好走；另外一條本身也不難，就是遠些。”賀呈幫陳寸把帽子戴好，接著道，“你想要走哪一條呢？”  
陳寸想了想，“走第二條吧，好不好？”  
“好。”賀呈揉揉他的頭。  
前半程並不難爬，山路也不陡，大部分也舖了石板的階梯。各種很大的樹綠蔭連成片，蟬鳴裡夾雜著幾聲清脆的鳥鳴。陽光透過樹葉灑下來，陳寸淺灰色運動襯衫都帶著點點的白。  
陳寸並不經常大量運動，所以爬到一半也是大汗淋漓，賀呈便帶著他到山腰的涼亭裡休息。涼亭並不明顯，轉而要繞過一處小山包，貼著山壁，伸出來的綠樹擋在它的側邊和上邊。它的旁邊還有山泉水，潺潺流水，清澈見底。  
陳寸蹲在旁邊，挽起袖子把手泡進水裡。涼涼的泉水逐漸沒過手背，頓時就又一種舒爽的感覺湧上來。賀呈打濕了毛巾遞給他擦汗，然後把它敷在脖子上。青草藥膏在蚊蟲多的山林裡有著很大的作用，叮咬出來得包抹一點，後脖子抹一點，耳後抹一點，驅蟲止癢。休息的時間用不了多久，陳寸坐了一會兒就說繼續往上爬了。  
“接下來的山路會比較陡，你要小心一點。”賀呈整了整他的鞋帶，係多了一次，防止它掉落。  
陳寸雖然是個基本沒有什麼體力的人，但是勝在有毅力，忍耐力也很高，所以征服這座山並沒有他想像中的困難，而這一點，又恰恰讓賀呈覺得有點吃驚。完全不害怕辛苦，悶聲不吭幹大事，一步一步跟著他走，攀著樹幹，淌過溪水流過的濕滑，慢慢地爬到了山頂。  
山頂有一個小木屋，鑰匙就掛在木屋旁邊的小風鈴上。裡頭有小型的傢俱，不多，但已經足夠。怪不得賀呈忽悠他把東西都放在了山腳下。外邊是一個木板搭建的小平臺，不大，大概能容納下兩三個人。賀呈和他就坐在小平臺上，倚著欄杆，遠眺山下的景色。落日恰好不會被高樓大廈遮擋，雲層被染得金黃的，橙黃的，鮮紅的，粉紅的，光彩是那麼美妙。  
景色是那麼好看，而他現在，就在和賀呈閒聊，聊著一些平淡的，逗趣的故事。他看向賀呈，而賀呈卻早就看著他了。有那麼一瞬間，陳寸想到，如果，如果他可以和賀呈一直在一起，那多好。他肯定不會覺得無聊。  
而賀呈卻如同聽到了他內心的呼喚和祈禱一般，在他運動外套的內口袋裡，變魔術一樣地摸出了一個黑色的絨盒。時光恰好，氛圍也足夠旖旎，他所吐露的言語，溫柔不算，霸道不算，卻叫人輕易紅了眼睛——  
“和我結婚吧，我想一直和你在一起。”在他們之間形成的空隙裡，在夕陽的餘暉裡，那枚定製的戒指閃著光。  
陳寸震驚得說不出話來。  
“你願意嗎？”賀呈望向他的眼睛，他的眼睛彷彿盛滿了琉璃，光亮耀眼四溢。  
陳寸覺得自己的臉熱得發燙，隱隱的都有些流汗的感覺。他的喉嚨莫名地乾澀，禁不住吞了吞唾沫。他的眼睛在戒指以及賀呈的眼睛來回流轉，心臟飽脹著，有活力地跳動著。  
“太……太突然了，我，我都……你不是，那個……”陳寸說話都結巴了。他還沒試過這樣子，一直在一起什麼的，太難得了。  
賀呈也不著急，抬起手撫摸著他的臉頰，感受他的呼吸，他散發的熱度：“你不要怕，不要緊張，慢慢地思考，拒絕我也沒有關係。”  
陳寸恍惚地想到，他好像，也沒怎麼樣地被一個人這樣珍惜過，莫叔叔莫阿姨是因為把他當成孩子一樣，莫關山對他也如同弟弟，而賀呈，賀呈是以一個全然無關的，陌生人的形象，進入他的生活，進入他的心。  
親生父母都捨得丟棄的孩子，差一點就被老師殺掉的人，被人欺騙了四年的傻瓜。現在在被小心翼翼地呵護著，賀呈都捨不得強迫他接受，他的眼神溫柔得滴水。叫他如何說出拒絕的話語，來傷他的心？  
“我，我願意，我想和你在一起！”  
說出這句話的同時，陳寸用盡自己全身的力氣一般，撲進賀呈的懷裏。

“可是真的好快啊~”陳寸貼著賀呈躺在平臺上，天上的星星⭐️點點，每一顆都很亮很亮。  
“快嗎？”賀呈牽著他的手。  
“當然啊，”陳寸骨溜爬起來，看著賀呈，“我還以為你是要告白呢，結果你就求婚了，這還不快嗎？我們都還沒談戀愛呢，就進入未婚夫夫的階段了。”  
“？”賀呈也爬起來，“你是這樣認為的？”  
“不然哦？你以為是怎樣的啊？”  
“……我們已經交往了快半年了，我覺得時間差不多了才求婚的。”賀呈捏著他的手指。  
“？？？⊙_⊙？？”什麼？他失憶了嗎？什麼時候開始交往的？他都不知道？what？！！他在自己的腦子裡搜索者記憶，喝醉的時候說的嘛？什麼時候發生的事情啊？  
“怎麼，原來都是我自作多情嗎？”  
“不不不不是的！對，我們就是交往了！對！哈哈哈我記性不好哈哈。”所以莫關山說他是在秀恩愛是這個意思嗎？！（遠方的莫莫打了一個巨嚮的噴嚏，把正要撲倒他的賀天噴了一臉。。。）  
問題的結束只在一個吻。

太陽徹底地在地平線以下了，小木屋亮起了一盞暖黃色的燈。


End file.
